An important large family of enzymes is the protein kinase enzyme family. Currently, there are about 500 different known protein kinases. Protein kinases serve to catalyze the phosphorylation of an amino acid side chain in various proteins by the transfer of the γ-phosphate of the ATP-Mg2+ complex to said amino acid side chain. These enzymes control the majority of the signalling processes inside cells, thereby governing cell function, growth, differentiation and destruction (apoptosis) through reversible phosphorylation of the hydroxyl groups of serine, threonine and tyrosine residues in proteins. Studies have shown that protein kinases are key regulators of many cell functions, including signal transduction, transcriptional regulation, cell motility, and cell division. Several oncogenes have also been shown to encode protein kinases, suggesting that kinases play a role in oncogenesis. These processes are highly regulated, often by complex intermeshed pathways where each kinase will itself be regulated by one or more kinases. Consequently, aberrant or inappropriate protein kinase activity can contribute to the rise of disease states associated with such aberrant kinase activity. Due to their physiological relevance, variety and ubiquitousness, protein kinases have become one of the most important and widely studied families of enzymes in biochemical and medical research.
The protein kinase family of enzymes is typically classified into two main subfamilies: Protein Tyrosine Kinases and Protein Serine/Threonine Kinases, based on the amino acid residue they phosphorylate. The serine/threonine kinases (PSTK), includes cyclic AMP- and cyclic GMP-dependent protein kinases, calcium- and phospholipid-dependent protein kinase, calcium- and calmodulin-dependent protein kinases, casein kinases, cell division cycle protein kinases and others. These kinases are usually cytoplasmic or associated with the particulate fractions of cells, possibly by anchoring proteins. Aberrant protein serine/threonine kinase activity has been implicated or is suspected in a number of pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, septic shock, bone loss, many cancers and other proliferative diseases. Accordingly, serine/threonine kinases and the signal transduction pathways which they are part of are important targets for drug design. The tyrosine kinases phosphorylate tyrosine residues. Tyrosine kinases play an equally important role in cell regulation. These kinases include several receptors for molecules such as growth factors and hormones, including epidermal growth factor receptor, insulin receptor, platelet derived growth factor receptor and others. Studies have indicated that many tyrosine kinases are transmembrane proteins with their receptor domains located on the outside of the cell and their kinase domains on the inside. Much work is also under progress to identify modulators of tyrosine kinases as well.
A major signal transduction systems utilized by cells is the RhoA-signalling pathways. RhoA is a small GTP binding protein that can be activated by several extracellular stimuli such as growth factor, hormones, mechanic stress, osmotic change as well as high concentration of metabolite like glucose. RhoA activation involves GTP binding, conformation alteration, post-translational modification (geranylgeranyllization and farnesylation) and activation of its intrinsic GTPase activity. Activated RhoA is capable of interacting with several effector proteins including Rho-Kinases (ROCK 1 and ROCK 2, referred to below as ‘ROCK’ or ‘ROCKs’) and transmit signals into cellular cytoplasm and nucleus.
ROCK1 and 2 constitute a family of kinases that can be activated by RhoA-GTP complex via physical association. Activated ROCKs phosphorylate a number of substrates and play important roles in pivotal cellular functions. The substrates for ROCKs include myosin binding subunit of myosin light chain phosphatase (MBS, also named MYPT1), adducin, moesin, myosin light chain (MLC), LIM kinase as well as transcription factor FHL. The phosphorylation of theses substrates modulate the biological activity of the proteins and thus provide a means to alter cell's response to external stimuli. One well documented example is the participation of ROCK in smooth muscle contraction. Upon stimulation by phenylephrine, smooth muscle from blood vessels contracts. Studies have shown that phenylephrine stimulates b-adrenergic receptors and leads to the activation of RhoA. Activated RhoA in turn stimulates kinase activity of ROCK1 and which in turn phosphorylates MBS. Such phosphorylation inhibits the enzyme activity of myosin light chain phosphatase and increases the phosphorylation of myosin light chain itself by a calcium-dependent myosin light chain kinase (MLCK) and consequently increases the contractility of myosin-actin bundle, leading to smooth muscle contraction. This phenomenon is also sometimes called calcium sensitization. In addition to smooth muscle contraction, ROCKs have also been shown to be involved in cellular functions including apoptosis, cell migration, transcriptional activation, fibrosis, cytokinesis, inflammation and cell proliferation. Moreover, in neurons ROCK plays a critical role in the inhibition of axonal growth by myelin-associated inhibitory factors such as myelin-associated glycoprotein (MAG). ROCK-activity also mediates the collapse of growth cones in developing neurons. Both processes are thought to be mediated by ROCK-induced phosphorylation of substrates such as LIM kinase and myosin light chain phosphatase, resulting in increased contractility of the neuronal actin-myosin system.
The present inventors have discovered novel indazole compounds, which are inhibitors of ROCK activity and show interesting selectivity over ether protein kinases. Such derivatives are useful in the treatment of disorders associated with inappropriate ROCK activity.